The Life Fiber Hero: Senketsu!
by Yato-is-Best-Girl
Summary: Ryuko Matoi has left her time at Hounouji Academy behind her, and is ready to continue high school in peace, that is until her sister tells her that Life Fibers aren't done with their family just yet. Life Fibers are being sewn into the hero costumes of UA students, and Ryuko and Mako have to become students to sniff out the problem, but this isn't an ordinary hero school...
1. Chapter 1

**THE FRESH BLOOD HERO: SUKEBAN!**

**EPISODE 1: IT'S NOT PUBLIC INDECENCY IF IT'S JUST MY QUIRK**

Rush hour traffic was quite possibly the worst villain of all; no one was safe as the offices and schools emptied out for the day, crowding the streets and sidewalks to the point that not even one small person could break through the impenetrable tide. This time of day was ripe with petty crime; small time thugs who thought they were the shit just because they were strong enough to out-muscle some delicate old lady and snag her purse. But those posers weren't why they were here.

"You'd think the CEO of a major company would be a lot more vulnerable in this position…" Ryuko sighed as she blew her hair from her face, her red streak catching the light before settling just outside her messy half-tail.

Ryuko Matoi was a 17 year old high school dropout currently seated on a park bench with the CEO of a massive clothing conglomerate that controlled 100% of the market, and yet, her sister was the one who looked so painfully out of place.

"These petty pickpockets aren't why we're here, we are here to observe hero activity." Satsuki could literally wear a garbage bag and look towering and graceful enough to bring a supermodel to her knees in submission, but she settled for the blue pantsuit today instead.

The short haired younger sister leaned her head back against the bench, staring up at the sky in boredom. "Yeah about that…" she groaned. "When you said _observe hero activity_ over the phone, I thought we were gonna watch some epic loser get taken down by All Might or something,"

When Satsuki didn't answer, Ryuko looked up at her, watching as her intense blue eyes scanned each and every person who walked by. Whenever her big sis wanted to hang out, she would look like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with her, but right now she looked like she was ready for the toddler in the baby carriage to pull out a shiv and start swinging. She was tense, observant, like she was waiting for something.

"Why are we here anyway?" she finally asked.

She toed lightly at the rifle case at her feet, the inside hollowed out so that the weapon inside could properly fit. The shimmering red material bright and gleaming even after so much use; guess that's just how life fibers are. Beautiful and bright on the outside but deadly and destructive just past the surface. She propped her feet up on the case before Satsuki spoke again.

"When we destroyed Ragyo Kiryuin's vision of using life fibers to consume humanity, we knew that the primordial life fiber was the key to unraveling it all, and that once it fell the other life fibers would simply die off on their own in time." She explained, a breeze ruffling the sharp edges of her cropped hair. "Unfortunately, the Grand Couturier at REVOCS has suspicions of life fibers being stitched into the prototype costumes of Hero students, as a way to boost their endurance."

Ryuko stood up on the bench, eyes blown wide as she stared down at her still collected elder sister. "Are you frickin' _serious?!_" she yelled, oblivious to onlookers perplexed by her outburst. "I thought we got rid of all the left over life fibers? How many more even are there?!"

"It's difficult to say, but Iori has been tracking life fiber activity for years, it's unmistakable." Satsuki followed a business man on his cellphone, her eyes as sharp as steel as she watched a shiver travel up his spine, no doubt from feeling her eyes on his back.

Ryuko watched a group of high school girls walk by, each one smiling or laughing as they all walked together. "Which would mean… what exactly?"

Her sister finally stood, turning to meet icy blue eyes with a matching set. "It means that life fibers are still a threat that is very much alive, and our father's mission to protect humanity from such a plague is not yet finished."

The shorter of the two could see every ounce of agony in those eyes. Her big sis had spent her entire life drowning in an ideology she detested, dealing with their mother, and carrying on their father's legacy entirely on her own. Now that Ragyo was gone, Satsuki seemed to be finding some semblance of normalcy, something she could hold onto as she slowly moved forward. But her fight was still going, and she couldn't stop until the mission was done and the world was free of life fibers forever. How long would she remain stuck until she could finally move on?

Ryuko would be lying if she said she couldn't understand. In her eyes she'd barely known her father at all, and on more than one occasion had told herself she hated him. And yet, after he'd died she was willing to do anything and sacrifice everything to make sure his killer got what they deserved. Her dad was an old fart and a scumbag, and yeah he'd done what he had to save the world, but part of her just wanted a dad who would be there for her.

After staring into her sister's eyes for a good five minutes, she let out a groan and leaned back onto the bench. "Well you know me… I'm pretty much up for anything." Standing up and slinging her rifle case over her shoulder, Ryuko met Satsuki's eyes. "You're the boss, what do we do?"

It took her a minute to realize Satsuki was actually smiling, but it wasn't warm or full of pride, it was… sly?

"Actually, that's the other reason why we're here."

Ryuko didn't have an extra second to even react before her eyes were blown wide enough to pop out of her head. A fist the size of a building collided with her chest, splitting the bench in two and throwing her clean across the block into the side of a skyscraper. Her sister didn't even seem to react, merely smirking as her short hair billowed around her neck from the force of the swing.

Glass shattered all around her as she skidded against the cheap carpet of the business floor of the building, gaining shards in her arms and legs as well a nasty case of rug-burn on her cheek. Immediately she felt the warm tingle of the life fibers in her body pushing the glass out and stitching her skin back together by each delicate follicle of glowing red thread. Nothing could be done about her burnt cheek though, and it stung like a bitch.

Pulling herself up and sticking her head out of the hole her body made, Ryuko gave her sister a monster of a glare.

"**_What the hell Satsuki?!_**"

Despite the bench she was seated on being split into jagged splinters just before her thigh, Satsuki crossed her legs and smirked. The short-haired teen clenched her fist and grit her teeth, swearing under her breath and vowing to knock her big sis a new one when she got down there, but her attention was quickly swayed by a massive guttural roar.

Seeing the meat head who knocked her into a building pissed her off even more, his stupid brown dreadlocks pulled back around his brainless shark-shaped head. He was huge but he was an idiot, with a huge sack on his back as he stomped around the cityscape. Heroes were already on the scene, not seeming to notice her standing above them or even that the villain swatted her ass like she was fly up his nose.

_Well this bug bites._

Thanking no one in particular that she'd clung to her rifle case when she got whacked, Ryuko unclipped the clasps, reaching inside and grinning when her fist closed around the gleaming red handle that was somehow always warm.

The case fell away, and for the first time since Honouji Academy sank into the sea, the Rending Scissors sparkled in the sun.

"You villains really piss me off sometimes… here I am trying to have a nice day with my big sis, and you toss me into a building like a frickin' _ragdoll_!"

Without another though she jumped from the busted window, a couple civilians down below screaming in horror but quickly shutting up when Ryuko landed (somewhat) gracefully on the giant idiot's back. She felt his muscles twitch beneath her sneakers, spasming like she was one hell of an itch;

**"What the hell?!"** he grunted, reaching his massive arms around to try and grab her, but she was quicker than that. She dodged every meaty paw, jamming the blade of her scissors into his fat palm with a spray of blood.

The idiot howled in pain before growling in fury, **"You little bitch! I'll crush you!"**

"Go ahead and try!" Ryuko spat back, jumping from his back as he swatted for her.

Civilians down below noticed her unfamiliar presence in the fight, pointing and snapping pictures while the actual heroes could only gawk in confusion. The idiot's giant arm would've collided with her body, had she not drawn her scissors, spinning her entire torso and cutting into his flesh like a saw. The spray of blood that followed doused the people below in a blanket of scarlet, a mix of disgusted screams and excited shouts of encouragement reaching her ears. The villain cried out in pain, clutching his shredded arm as Ryuko dug her blade into his back, hanging on for dear life as he thrashed about.

"God, would you _shut up already_?!" she yelled, her lips drawn over her teeth in a vicious snarl. She pushed her foot into his back, pulling her scissor's free and dropping fifty feet to the ground below, the asphalt breaking and creating skid-marks under her feet as she slowed to a stop. Her lungs heaved as she drew in large breaths of air, bruises forming on her body and forming ugly purple blotches.

She gripped the handles of her scissors tightly in her scraped-up knuckles, the hardened life fibers shimmering as the blades lengthened into Decapitation-Mode. Ryuko shouted out the name of her special move, the crowd behind her collectively gasping in awe. Civilians loved to point and look at anything shiny, but the pro heroes that were already on the scene didn't seem to agree.

"Young lady you need to stand back, or you'll get killed!" the hero Death-Arms called out.

The hero Kamui Woods was less concerned with her wellbeing so much as something much more noticeable. "And please miss, cover yourself!" Ryuko stared at his reddened cheeks with an unamused look on her face.

Her jeans and jacket had been destroyed when she collided with that skyscraper, the fabric ripping and revealing her in nothing more than her bra and underwear. While she hadn't felt embarrassed about her own nudity in quite some time, not everyone in Japan shared the Nudist-Beach way.

She rolled her eyes at the useless pencil-pushing heroes, "I'm busy." She barked.

"Busy?!"

Her skin shimmered in red flashes of light as the life fibers in her body quickly healed her wounds, a pair of green eyes behind the police tape staring in wonder as she sparkled like a crimson star.

The villain roared a nasty roar, his breath almost as ugly as his face. "**Get out of my way you bimbo wannabe hero!"** his massive paw of a hand came flying towards them, but Ryuko had raised her scissors, the blades piercing his meaty palm. But he clenched his fist around her anyway, his knuckles tightening around her body and squeezing her like a bug.

She beat and scratched and bit at him, but he only laughed his thunderous laugh, winding back his giant arm before he flung her like a tennis ball into the crowd of civilians. Ryuko's foot collided with some poor middle-schooler's head, and her face skidded across the ground like a tire. The street even started smoking as she landed in a pile of tangled limbs and bloodied flesh.

She tried to get back up, really, she did, but the only thing keeping her from passing out was her grip on her scissors. Her heart was racing, her lungs were burning, and a horrible soreness started to set into her muscles. This asshole villain was really wiping the floor with her, and it was kind of humiliating.

The rending scissors rattled against the asphalt as Ryuko's hands trembled, struggling to make herself stand up despite her body's screeching protests. She felt like crying, vomiting, and passing out, though maybe not in that order.

Wow, she was rusty.

"That's it… I'm done…" she raised her open palm and tapped the ground three times.

Someone grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her hand back up, but rather than encouragement to keep going, all Ryuko Matoi got was quirk-suppressing handcuffs locked tight around her wrist. "Good, because you're under arrest for interfering with the halting of villain activity… as well as public indecency." Kamui Woods tsked down at her, holding the other half of the handcuffs like a dog leash.

Ryuko blinked, her face morphing from exhausted to a mixture of shocked and pissed off.

"**_HUH?!"_**

No more than a few feet away, Satsuki Kiryuin smirked as she sipped delicately from a porcelain cup of tea.

Not far from her, a young boy with hair that looked like an un-mowed lawn finished a rough sketch of a half-naked girl with a giant pair of red scissors.

* * *

**Hello! Don't worry, the next chapter of Inaudible Echo is currently in the works, but this idea was bouncing around in my head for months. a Crossover between My Hero Academia and Kill la Kill! My logic is that since in the canon of Kill la Kill, life fibers enhance human abilities, kinda like super hero steroids, and humans evolved with their help, so what if their influence on evolution created the existence of quirks as a whole?! Because the powers they give people are oddly specific to the person, kinda like quirks are. I'll explain the narrative further as the story goes on, but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2: SPARKLING LIKE A STAR FOR ALL TO SEE**

Honestly, jail wasn't as gritty in Musutafu as it was back in Kanto. The north Kanto holding cells didn't even have benches, while this one had a god damn _cushion _on it. Although, if the heroes sent some high school girl to a nitty-gritty jail cell, they'd probably get shit for it. Bastards.

Ryuko was thoroughly pissed off, though jail time did give her some time to think about everything that had happened in the last two hours.

She squeezed the lapel of her jacket, feeling a hollowness in her heart at the blank, lifeless fabric. She'd noticed over the last few weeks that when it was quiet or late at night, Ryuko would try and talk to her jacket; the mix of red and black on the worn bomber reminding her of a time when her clothes would talk back.

Frickin' life fibers… they screwed up her family almost beyond repair and would've consumed the world without her interference. That crap was still playing on the news and permeating throughout the internet; how for exactly three hours every person on earth was swallowed up by their own clothes before being sucked up into the sky. Chaos took over as everyone panicked and tried any means to get free, but then just as suddenly as it happened, it was over, and no one had any idea how to describe it.

Heroes all over launched investigations, but it didn't do any good. The life fibers were gone for good, or at least they should have been.

Ryuko was tired, tired of fighting despite it being in her nature to resist any authority higher than her, but more than that she wasn't strong enough to keep fighting anymore. Senketsu was gone and had been for a while, but there was still a hole in her heart where he once was. Like Mako always said, he was her Sunday Best and they brought out the best in each other.

I mean, yeah, she had her scissors, and the life fibers in her body healed any wound or illness she could possibly get, but Synchronization was hard to come by, or at least that's what everyone said. Ryuko buried her head in her hands; this was so frustrating. She was supposed to go on with a normal life with a normal third year of high school but nooooooo. She must take her clothes off and be a hero! Well heroes can kiss her ass if they arrest teenagers for outshining them!

"Ryuko Matoi?" a worn-down cop too skinny to lift his gun drawled as he looked down at her. She arched a furrowed eyebrow as if asking if there was anyone _else_ in this cell who could possibly be her. He sighed before walking back to his desk. "You made bail."

It took the cops a ridiculously short amount of time to fingerprint her, throw her stuff into her arms, and kick her out of their station. Must've been sick of her glaring at them for the past hour and a half. Her scissor case crackled as she dragged it on the asphalt behind her, looking tired and dejected. What a day…

It was obvious by the whole hush-hush attitude those cops had that Satsuki had payed her bail, which better be only one of a long list of things her sister would have to do to make up for the shit that went down earlier. Ryuko felt beaten and humiliated getting slammed by a crap-villain like that shark-faced loser, that guy should've had nothing on her, yet he beat her like a dusty antique rug. She ground her teeth and groaned out loud, feeling overcome by the urge to hit something, so she decided to punch a parking meter. The thing sputtered and spat out a river of coins, but she ignored the free cash, too angry to take part in some rookie thievery.

"Oh Ryuko!" a high-pitched voice squealed. Mako Mankanshoku in all her giggly, bubbly glory appeared out of nowhere and promptly attached herself to Ryuko's back, her wide grin making her friend briefly forget what she was angry about. "Getting' thrown in the slammer again? Did you have to shiv somebody? Did you join a gang? Get any prison tattoos? Oh, lemme see!" Mako proceeded to pat her down in a way that was almost reminiscent of a tickle fight, but unfortunately for her Ryuko wasn't ticklish.

Mako talked a mile a minute, but she seemed so excited, so Ryuko let her talk as she piggybacked them both home. It was still early in the day, hell schools had only just started classes, but she was already exhausted; she wanted nothing more than to fling her scissor case somewhere and settle down with some of Mrs. Mankanshoku's croquettes.

"What were you in for anyway?" emerged from Mako's usual untranslatable ramblings.

Ryuko scoffed and scowled at the sun, "Public indecency… can you believe that shit? With some of the skimpy outfits some of those bimbo heroes wear?" it was a low blow considering her own history with skimpy clothing, but she got screwed over for doing what heroes couldn't; actually try and stop that asshole villain before he hurt somebody. Although, if she was being honest, she was more pissed that she lost that fight. That asswipe was nothing more than a pile of muscle with an ugly face, she'd won against way bigger players than him, and yet she still got her ass handed to her on a silver frickin' platter.

"If it makes you feel any better, lots of people get arrested for that! And they do way kinkier stuff and just taking their clothes off!" Ryuko voiced her disgust, pulling another fit of giggles out of Mako. "I told mom and dad about it and mom said she'd make some _prison-style_ croquettes for dinner to make you feel better!"

Hearing that put a warm feeling in Ryuko's chest, one that she was slowly getting used to the longer she lived with the Mankanshoku's. "Thanks Mako,"

"And don't worry, if Guts tries to steal your food like he always does, we'll put him on the roof where he belongs!"

She couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her mouth, "You can't put the dog on the roof,"

"We can if he's being a dirty little thief!" she argued, looking one hundred percent sure of herself.

The two of them traded small talk for most of the walk home, filling the air with talk of what mystery ingredients Mrs. Mankanshoku would put in her miso and croquettes, and as far as dissolving her anger at being kicked down, it was working pretty damn well.

"Um… excuse me?"

Oh, what the hell was it _this time_?!

Ryuko fixed the shrimpy kid who spoke with a nasty glare; she was in no mood to entertain some perv's request to add her photo to their collection, and _yes_ that had happened before. However, the pipsqueak looked like he was about to cry any second, which kinda ruined the image of the scumbag in her head.

He was plain looking, relatively speaking anyway. He had mussed up green hair and a splatter of freckles across his baby face. His middle school uniform was slightly rumpled, and it was a stark contrast to his bright red sneakers, he looked meek and shy; not the type to approach an obvious delinquent like Ryuko.

She arched an eyebrow in his direction, "What do you want shrimp?"

"Sh-shrimp?!" he stuttered, a blush blooming across his cheeks.

Mako sprung free from her back and cooed like she'd discovered a puppy inside a house slipper. "Aww! He's so cute! Like a little bunny, Ryuko can we keep him?!" The poor kid sputtered incoherently as Mako practically tackled him. An acquired taste about her was her complete lack of respect for personal space, even with total strangers. She rambled on about how cute he was while rubbing her cheek against his fluffy head, the kid looked like he was seconds away from a heart attack if Ryuko didn't stop this.

"Geez, Mako let the small fry breathe, will ya?"

The smaller girl pouted but let go, scurrying back to Ryuko's side with a bounce in her step. The shrimp took in big breaths, looking relieved to not have the hyperactive girl all over him anymore, even if he still looked like he was on the verge of a wicked nosebleed. "Hah… thank you…" he sighed.

"Don't mention it, Mako gets excited around new people," the girl in question giggled in response, giving Ryuko's shoulder a playful nudge. She nudged her right back as they exchanged friendly smiles, the middle schooler watching them with big and sparkly eyes.

He fiddled with the strap of his backpack for a moment before he continued, "I um… saw your fight earlier, it was really something! And there was something I wanted to ask you…"

Ryuko cut him off, "I don't do body shots, you'll have to get your kinky stuff somewhere else."

He blinked and made a choked sound that almost sounded like a cross between a cough and a squeak, before his face exploded into an embarrassed red mess. The noises that proceeded to spill out of his mouth were nothing short of gibberish, and it really did look like the poor kid was about to pass out. "I-I-I s-swear it's n-nothing like that! Honest! Your fight was just really cool, and I always try to keep tabs on up and coming heroes, so I wanted to know… you know…"

Mako and Ryuko both cocked their heads curiously when he reached into his backpack and pulled out a standard school-grade notebook.

"…if I could have your autograph?!" he presented them with his book and bowed as deeply as he could, mostly to hide his scarlet face.

She blinked, her red cowlick flicking like an agitated cat tail. "Huh?"

He looked up from the ground, garden green meeting stormy blue, and Ryuko could tell right away that he was a huge, unapologetic fanboy. Even the notebook he held out to her had a rough looking drawing of her, (thankfully wearing clothes) along with an entire page of notes.

· _Self-healing quirk, blood-based, can make thread-like fibers out of her own blood to stitch herself back together when wounded._

· _Little to no contact with clothing seems to be required, costume unknown but probably doesn't cover much._

· _Enlarged pair of scissors are used as a personal weapon, red, and looks like they're extremely durable so they can maybe pierce multiple substances._

Damn… he got all that from a ten-minute fight? And the entire page was full of tips and facts just like that; he was observant for a shrimp, Ryuko didn't know if that was impressive or creepy yet.

Sensing her confusion, the boy rose from his bow, shorter than her by just a few inches, but taller than Mako by about a millimeter. "Well… I mean… aren't you an up and coming Hero?"

Ryuko scoffed, crossing her arms in an obvious pout, "Not really… especially considering I just got out of jail." Mako giggled into her hand but she was less humorous, giving the kid a nasty glare as she sized him up. He took one look at her and flinched, hugging his notebook tight against his chest like he was scared she'd do something to it. "You sure you're not some pervert?"

If it was possible for the entire human body to turn red, this kid nailed it. "N-No! Why would you think that?" he stammered, looking like a tomato with freckles.

"Well, why else would you be talking to me instead of those puffed up pros back there?" it was a genuine question; why would anyone want an autograph from someone who got in the way of the real heroes and got _arrested_? Any sensible person would avoid her like the plague, and most did, hell almost all her friends were the most _non-sensible_ people she'd ever met.

He squeezed the sides of his notebook, suddenly finding his shoes much more interesting. A breeze fluttered through his unkempt hair, ruffling it like uncut grass.

"I…" he began, "I admire heroes so much, and the way you fought that villain… you just jumped into the fight to help everyone, so you must be a great up and comer… so I just had to talk to you! I know you didn't get a great civilian response, but I know you'll still be a great Hero!"

"Wrong."

It felt rotten to squash that sparkle in his eye, but the shrimp totally got the wrong idea. Ryuko didn't help people _just because_, and she didn't gain street cred back in Kanto by being a thug with a heart of gold. Honouji Academy and all its bullshit had earned her some friends, but they were all in the same boat of wanting to take out life fibers. Nobody ever did anything _just because_, except maybe Mako.

"Look man, I fought that villain 'cause he messed with the wrong girl, he thought he could walk all over me just because he was bigger… he pissed me off." She explained, adjusting the strap of her scissor case on her shoulder. "I don't care about money or status or glory or any of that Hero crap, I look out for me and my friends only."

She poked the front of his notebook, right above the words that said _Hero Analysis for the Future_.

"Sorry shrimp, but I'm no Hero."

"Well, not with that attitude you won't be."

Her lack of a heel clack must have made Satsuki a freakin' ninja, because one minute she wasn't there and the next she was standing behind the group of teens. Mako sprung up like a jack in the box while the shrimp just blinked his giant eyes in confusion. "Lady Satsuki! Where did you come from just now?"

"I finished paying Ryuko's bail and decided to offer a ride back to your residence." She explained, hands folded behind her back all proper.

Ryuko was about to give her sister a piece of her god damn mind when someone beat her to it.

"Holy crow… you're… you're Satsuki Kiryuin!" the kid's eyes had doubled in size and sparkled like someone had dumped a cup of glitter in his face and pushed him into the sun.

It drew everyone's attention back to him, both sisters arching their eyebrows and Mako cocking her head to the side like a cat. Activating this guy's fanboy mode was like pushing a big red button on his back; you push it and the sparkly-eyed version of the shrimp returned.

Ryuko could swear Satsuki's back straightened slightly, like she was showing off how tall and proud she was. Typical.

"You're the CEO of the REVOCS Hero Agency, you started it yourself and rose to the top 5 agencies in under a month and you're only 18! So cool!" he beamed, and the trio felt like they needed sunglasses.

An amused but impressed smile formed on Satsuki's face.

"Could I get your autograph too?!" he opened his notebook again to offer to her, only to find her kanji sketched in perfect calligraphy on the pages. "_Oh my god you already did_!" poor guy started flipping out, and why shouldn't he? Ryuko hadn't even see her sister with a pen let alone sign his book.

She really was a ninja.

The eldest of the group gave him a curt nod before turning and beginning to walk back to her big fancy limousine, not even asking the other girls to follow. "We must be going then, good day to you." She gave the boy a polite goodbye, climbing into the car.

The shrimp started bowing again, hugging his notebook even tighter to his chest like it was worth a million yen. Ryuko blew her bangs from her face before following her sister, Mako hot on her heals and skipping cheerfully.

"W-wait! Hold on,"

They both stopped, looking back at him. The sun shone through his hair as he looked at the book in his arms, smiling like it was an old friend.

He took a deep breath, and green met blue once more.

"For what it's worth, it's amazing to fight for your friends on your own, but I think you'd make an even more amazing Hero… if you tried."

There might as well have been cherry blossom petals raining down around him in a gentle breeze, what with how sure of himself he sounded.

Ryuko didn't have it in her to tell him off a second time; he seemed like a nice enough guy who liked Heroes.

She smiled at him, slinging her scissor case back over her shoulder.

"Thanks shrimp… see you around."

He waved and she waved back, climbing into the limo with Mako and watching him get smaller as they drove away.

* * *

**And chapter 2 sees the light of day! Lemme know what you think in the reviews i'm always open to constructive criticism and complements. I hope I got everyone's character right. anyway, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPISODE 3: TO HOLD YOUR FATE IN YOUR OWN TWO HANDS**

"_TIME FOR DINNER!"_

Any meal with the Mankanshoku family gave Ryuko a slight feeling of disgust before it was quickly squashed and replaced with a type of warmth she could only describe as unconditional love. The Mankanshoku's were a pot of whackos but they were so welcoming and hospitable that she felt more loved with them than she ever did in her dad's mansion.

I mean, she went to _jail_ today and Sukuyo made Ryuko's favorite just to cheer her up: Croquettes with shrimp and spicy peppers.

Since Satsuki set them up in a decent apartment with a good amount of money to live off, Mrs. Mankanshoku prided herself on branching out in her cooking, even if her classic Mystery Croquettes were never underappreciated.

But even with her favorite food in front of her, surrounded by the people she loved scarfing said food faster than they could chew it, Ryuko couldn't bring herself to eat. Her thoughts ran rampant in her head like angry birds, and she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Satsuki in the limousine earlier…

"Gotta say, not eating out of the trash or picking dumbasses' pockets anymore really makes this food taste even better!" Mataro Mankanshoku, Mako's little brother and a real shitbird when he wanted to be, barked through his mouthful of food.

Mako's dad managed to swallow his load before talking, "Yeah, it's way easier treating patients downstairs instead of in the back yard! Ryuko, you should invite your sister to dinner so we can thank her for the new place!"

When she didn't respond, Sukuyo placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel so down dear, I used to get arrested for indecent exposure all the time when I was your age!" the cheer in her voice didn't quite match that sentence.

Mako patted her back a little more roughly than her mom had. "Aww, she's just embarrassed cause her fight today earned her first fan! Well, second behind me of course!"

"Fan? Did you start wearing kinky outfits again?" Mataro teased with an arched eyebrow.

"Now Mataro, we promised we wouldn't judge Ryuko for her sexual preferences, it's rude!"

Normally, she would be just as energetic in the conversation as anyone else, but Ryuko was too distracted; she kept thinking back to the conversation she and Satsuki had in the limousine on the way home…

* * *

_The limo was filled with silence as they drove along; Ryuko pouting with her arms crossed while Mako had her face mushed up against the window, not even paying attention to the tension. _

_Satsuki crossed her legs elegantly, "Well he was an interesting boy…"_

_"Quit bullshitting me sis, what'd you mean when you said _not a hero yet_?" she looked just about ready to rip her own hair out, glaring fiercely at her elder sister while Satsuki took a sip from her teacup that she somehow acquired. Not surprising considering Soroi was driving…_

_A sigh fell past her lips, forming beads against the porcelain._

_"You told me you were, quote, _up for anything_ to defeat the remaining life fibers… according to Inumuta's research life fiber activity is being heavily consolidated to high schools for Heroes in training, more specifically the costumes they wear for the Hero Course." _

_Ryuko's eyes widened, "You're kidding?!"_

_Satsuki didn't make jokes, ever. Her brow furrowed even more, "I've managed to raise the REVOCS costume department enough to be the highest rated choice for these rising Heroes; anyone wearing life fibers is being specially monitored by our sewing committee." She paused. "But it's not enough…"_

_She set her teacup down delicately on the saucer, her icy eyes closed tight._

_"What good is monitoring activity if life fibers are still infecting Heroes in training even as we speak! They need to be destroyed, and only one weapon exists that can cut and kill life fibers…"_

_Ryuko touched her case, "My scissors…"_

_Finished with her tea, her sister folded her hands in her lap, her professional attitude not matching the obvious pain on her face. "Yes, Ryuko, you'll be essential to the success to this plan; you'll enroll in UA high school and smoke out each and every life fiber and deal with them accordingly, with my recommendation and your debut earlier today you should have no trouble being accepted." _

_They stared at each other for a long moment; a silent battle of wills that would only end when one of them looked away. _

_Satsuki reached into her bag and handed Ryuko a file, her name scrawled in perfect Kanji on the tab. She snatched it up and started riffling through it; a bunch of medical information along with a forged birth certificate with a falsely registered quirk to go with it. "Self-healing quirk called _Blood-Fibers_… subtle,"_

_She only gave a nod._

_"Falsifying you a quirk will cover up the life fibers in your body, it would be quite the conundrum if a quirkless girl walked into UA with the ability to heal any inflicted wound," she tried to make light of it, but the scowl on her sister's face as she looked at her file tugged at Satsuki's chest. She extended her hand and placed in gently on Ryuko's shoulder, forcing her to meet her eyes again. "I wish this was a choice… truly I do, but I need your help Ryuko."_

_Neither of them said anything for a long time, and Mako's wonderous giggles were the only sound between them for the rest of the drive. By the time they'd reached the Mankanshoku residence, Ryuko placed the file on the seat and climbed out of the limo, Mako bouncing on her tail._

_Before she closed the car door, she turned back to her sister and smiled._

_"Let's finish what we started, sis."_

* * *

Ryuko excused herself from dinner, not having eaten a single bite and knowing that she wouldn't be able to, not with all that she was thinking.

She closed the bedroom door behind her, settling down on the bottom bunk beneath Mako's mountain of plushies, staring at the underside of the other bed.

Life fibers could suck it. Period, end of conversation… but they would never bite the dust if Ryuko did nothing.

She sat up on the bed and reached down into her sock; every thug knows to keep valuables where the cops don't check. She kept it on her always, cause the bright eyed, bushytailed kid in her refused to let go of it. For a long time, it was the only thing she owned besides the clothes on her back and thanked the stars above that it wasn't destroyed in the fight.

It was an old trading card, worn down and bent to all hell, but it was still good. The red border stood out against the gilded figure in the center,

All Might.

She won the stupid thing in a gumball machine when she was nine; before she hated the world and all the assholes in it, but she still kept it, even after her old man died and she met Mako and Satsuki and even that pervert Mikisugi. They were her family now, and they needed her to keep fighting.

Ryuko sighed, glancing over at her scissor case propped against the dresser.

She thought about that shrimpy kid, what he'd said with those eyes full of wonder.

_I think you'd make an amazing Hero… if you tried._

She flipped the card over and tucked it back into her sock, a new fire lit in her stormy eyes.

"Alright then… let's frickin' do this!"

* * *

**AHHHHHHH it's been waaaaaaay too long since I've updated! I've been trying to restart my Last Airbender fic Thief of Ba Sing Se (which I haven't updated in a literal year!) So that's been happening. and sorry this one is shorter, the next one starts Ryuko's training for the UA entrance exam! Quick discloser she will NoT be in 1A with Deku, she'll be in 3A with Mirio and the gang, since she was 17 during Kill la Kill and this is set after that. Enjoy!**


End file.
